The present invention relates to a novel synthetic aluminum silicate composition and, more particularly, it relates to an antacid and anti-ulcer preparation mainly composed of "Takallophane" which is an aluminum silicate.
Natural or synthetic aluminum silicate or its composition has been known to have particular selective adsorptive and catalytic actions and have been used in various fields. However, biological or clinical applications thereof have not been known before starting of study by the inventor except for preparation for curing intestinal disorder of natural aluminum silicate and antacid preparation of synthetic aluminum silicate. However, the antacid action thereof is weak and researches for increasing the antacid action have been made by various chemical modifications of the aluminum silicates. Such methods to increase the antacid action have suffered from problems such as increase of production cost, increase of toxicity and sometimes bitter or unpleasant taste. Besides, research and development up to now have not been made on adsorptive action of aluminum silicate.
Under the circumstances, the inventor has already succeeded in production of aluminum silicate high in antacid action and having selective adsorptive action and obtained Japanese Pat. No. 1,223,379 on this method and application of the product to adsorption of melanin. During studying of this method, it has been found that a great change occurs in selectivity in adsorptive action by a slight modification of the method and ratio of SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3.
Based on this finding, the inventor has completed a method for preparation of aluminum silicate strong in adsorption of free fatty acids and bile acid salts and high in antacid power and has succeeded in development of uses of the resulting synthetic aluminum silicate having both the antacid action and adsorption action as various medicines and cosmetics.
None of the conventionally known natural and synthetic aluminum silicates are satisfactory in one or both of antacid and adsorptive actions and so use thereof has been limited as mentioned above and exploitation of new useful uses has been hoped for by preparation of synthetic aluminum silicate superior in both the antacid action and adsorptive action.